A Proposal of Sorts
by megers67
Summary: Delbert has been meaning to pop the question to a certain feline spacer for quite some time. Will he finally get the courage? Short one-shot


The cool crisp air of the dimming landscape around Dr. Delbert Doppler gently brushed across his face and through his tussled hair. His mind wasn't truly on the road ahead of him as he mentally replayed the picnic he had just had with Amelia. Once again and much to his embarrassment, he had failed to pop the question. It just feel right. Not a single moment in the weeks since he'd bought the damn thing was right. He'd yet to find that perfect moment. Besides, he wasn't sure if she would actually say 'yes'. Why would someone like her go for a guy like him? Quietly he urged Delilah along the road towards home.

Amelia looked at the distracted astrophysicist with concern. He seemed upset despite how hard the canid tried to hide it; he did after all wear his heart on his sleeve. Of course it would be more accurate to say he wore it in the inside left breast pocket of his travel coat. Specifically in the shape of a small little box that she did indeed know about despite Doppler's noblest efforts. It was quite obvious that he had been planning to propose that evening, but it didn't happen. Much like the other five times he had attempted asking for her hand, there were moments when she was convinced he had found his courage only to lose it again within seconds. It was disconcerting. Why was he having so much difficulty? Was he having doubts? Doubts about her? The possibility of a life together? Was he unsure? Unsure of her? The thought was certainly making her nervous. It was getting to the point where she had to know, good or bad. She wanted to know if she was wasting her time, all the time she put into learning this man. Loving this man. The fatal flaw of any self-respecting felinid, she supposed. She broke the silence.

"Delbert... do you see anything in particular in our future?" She made a point to only look at him from no more than the corner of her eye.  
The canid blinked in surprise at the question. "Well..." he cleared his throat. "It's difficult to uh, say for sure. Th-That is to say, I've never been able to predict you." It was as if his mouth had gone dry. "I mean I know where I would like to be, but I'm not sure if you would..." He trailed off failing to find words.

"Doctor, let me stop you before you hurt yourself." While her words were curt, her tone was much like it was when they first met all that time ago; stern but with a hint of playfulness that he had grown to be quite fond of. "If you are insinuating that I might, could, would or should leave you, then you have severely underestimated my character. If I wanted to run off I honestly would have done so long ago." Her straight lips quirked in a sort of half smile and she looked at him as they came to a stop in front of the stable where he kept Delilah.  
It took a few moments to process what she had told him. "I suppose you are quite right dear." A smile of his own crawled onto his face uncontrollably. "You've certainly seen me at my worse and I've yet to scare you off." He stepped out of the carriage and tripped to the other side to help Amelia.  
"My dear doctor, you simply need a little bit of confidence." She didn't need his assistance of course, but it was the kind of awkward genteel gesture that typified his nature. Feet on the ground, she hardly noticed the few drops that fell from the sky as his hands remained wrapped around hers.  
"I guess one of many things I need. Well... not MANY I have quite a lot, but at the same time I don't, at least not what I need. And one of those things can provide me with quite a few of those other... things..." The oh-so-convenient rain that came quite from nowhere, a typical occurrence on Montressor was now soaking the couple quite thoroughly. Delilah had already attempted to seek shelter in the stable, carriage and all.  
Amelia had to raise her voice to be heard over the cacophony of the splashing water. "You know Delbert, now might be a wonderful time for that ring of yours. The assuredly well-crafted poetry can come later!"  
Nodding in agreement and not wanting to waste any more time he knelt down there in the mud. For a few brief horrifying he couldn't seem to find the small black box.  
"Left inside coat pocket, love."  
Bright red already but too late to turn back, he pulled the box and opened it out to her. Inside lay a modest, yet elegant ring. The scientist took a few deep breaths. "Captain Amelia Alexandra Smoll-" He was cut off by a particularly loud boom of thunder. "CaptainAmeliaAlexandraSmolle ttwillyoumarryme?"  
"Yes!" She took the ring and shoved it on her finger before grabbing her now-fiancee's hand and half-dragged him into the relative shelter of the stable. With a sigh of relief she fell into the hay which clung to her drenched clothing. She chuckled to herself as she watched Delbert struggle to unhitch the distressed Delilah from the carriage. The poor thing was never incredibly fond of storms.  
After some minutes, the canid finally calmed his steed enough to lead her to her pen and slip her a few purps for comfort. Only after this was he able to plop into the hay beside his future wife, skewed spectacles and all.  
They were silent for a few tender moments and their hands found each other. Her face hovering mere inches from his, Amelia couldn't help but break out in an infectious smile. Soon the pair firmly locked itself together in a firm embrace and a tender kiss. She brushed an errant strand of hair from her lover's face as he plucked hay from hers. The felinid couldn't help but laugh and Doppler soon followed. The whole situation really was quite ridiculous, and neither could make it up if they tried. But maybe that was for the best. It couldn't have been more 'them' if they tried.  
"So how long have you known?"  
"Since your bungled and painfully obvious endeavors to discern my ring size." The captain rested her head against the academic's chest thoughtfully. "Though I must admit that that attempt with the candle wax was quite clever and unprecedented."  
A blush came across his face. "I uh, actually didn't intend on dripping that wax on you. It was entirely unplanned."  
Another chuckle and Amelia entwined her fingers within his; the ring glistened against lightning flash outside. "It's quite lovely Doctor. At least from what I can see."  
"It's far more lovely in the light. However I kept the receipt if you wish to exchange it."  
"Oh hush. You have impeccable taste, love."  
The couple stayed in each others' arms fully intending to make a retreat to the mansion when the downpour had past. However it seemed that the storm's persistence outlasted them and spent their first evening as an engaged couple in the warmth of the gentle hay.


End file.
